More Like the Rain
by turtlechick
Summary: As the rain fell before me, I thought about one thing; I needed to be more like the rain. I needed to be able to fall without being afraid of the consequences. AU Naruhina


_I took a little break from my story Protection to write this one shot. :)  
It's a little dedication to my friend from Puerto Rico, Silenttrust.  
He got talking about the rain today, and got me inspired. :)  
So here you go Trust!  
Enjoy!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
_**

* * *

**

**More Like the Rain**

By: turtlechick

I sighed to myself on my way to the bus stop. I still don't know why my father has suggested I take an umbrella to school with me today. The sky was as clear as a bell without a cloud in sight. I felt so out of place, with this umbrella, more than usual. I wasn't very popular at school. I had friends but I was… forgettable. I was quiet, I always seemed to blend in with the background seamlessly. It was in my nature to be quiet. That's probably how I would stay for the rest of my life.

I had never figured out to myself why I never took my cousin's offer for a ride home. He was a year older than me and perfectly capable to take me home. Maybe, it was because this was the only time I ever got to be truly alone.

My family has always been well known and not to mention wealthy. I always had people hovering over my every move, making sure I don't get hurt or something like that.

So yeah, I guess that's why I enjoyed these walks so much. They were so calming, but I still wished I hadn't brought this stupid umbrella. It made me feel like a fool as I walked down the street to my destination.

Come to think of it, the temperature had dropped a little bit. Maybe I was walking slower than normal today and it was getting dark already. I picked up my pace and soon the bus stop was in clear view.

No one was there, as usual. It was rare for anyone to be picked up at this spot after school. It was much farther away and less convenient than the one a few blocks from the school. Occasionally a few people used it, but other than me, not many people knew about it. Sometimes, I felt like it was sort of like a secret spot for me. My own secret hideaway that I could just relax and think about whatever I needed to reflect on.

Unfortunately, because no one used the bus stop, there was no bench. I think it was better that way though, I always got a chance to just stand on my own, a thing I didn't get to do at home.

I stood in my normal spot and took a deep breath. This spot, was what I longed for everyday. I shifted my backpack on my shoulders to make it more comfortable and then sat my umbrella down next to me. My contentment was disrupted my a chill up my spine. It really was getting colder. I looked up into the sky and saw one large dark cloud.

It was going to rain at any moment, so my father was right after all.

I quickly grabbed the umbrella at my feet and opened it just in time to hear a crack of thunder. Then just as quickly as I got my umbrella up, the rain started to fall. It started softly but soon it was a downpour. My hand shook with the drops intensity on my umbrella. I'm sure I wasn't the fool now.

The rain was calming.

I had always loved the rain. The way it fell so gracefully, so elegant. I wished I could be like the rain. No one had to hold the rain's hand when it did it's job.

It just fell. Not caring if people hated it or loved it.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a streak of yellow and…orange? It was hard to see through the rain but, someone was coming, running actually. I guess whoever it was had gotten stuck out in the rain without an umbrella.

As the person got closer, I was able to make out who it was.

This was turning into a really bad day. The person running was none other than my long time crush Naruto Uzumaki. Even though I had liked him since we had first met I had never actually spoke to him. He was the complete opposite of me; loud and rambunctious. He never cared what others thought, he was just, himself. That's why I admired him so.

Maybe I had nothing to worry about. Maybe he wasn't going to wait at the bus stop maybe he was just passing by. Yes, I'm sure that was it. He was just on his way somewhere.

I had kept my gaze forward, but just for a moment I looked him. My heart skipped a beat.

He was slowing down.

He was going to wait here after all. I panicked, unsure of what do when he arrived. Should I just stand here? Or say something to him? I needed help. If only I was more like my best friend Tenten; confident and daring. She was the only person able to make my stoic cousin weak in the knees. She would know what to do.

I kept my eyes forward but I heard him stop next to me. I gripped my umbrella tighter.

"Are you waiting for the bus?" I turned my head to see him, drenched with rain. His hair stuck to his face and his once light orange sweatshirt had turned into a much darker color from the wetness. His sparkling blue eyes, were as bright as ever. As he stood there he got even more wet, but it didn't seem to matter to him.

I was shocked by his presence next to me I could only nod and then quickly turned my gaze forward.

"Hey I know you…" He snapped his fingers. "You're Neji's cousin right?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Ye-yes." I said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear me over the rain.

"Hinata, right?" My heart fluttered in my chest.

He knew my name. It was something, I didn't think he would bother with.

"Mmhmm." I mumbled, trying to contain my excitement.

"I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you Hinata." His smile turned into a full fledged grin.

I felt my face flush and I thought I was going to faint right then and there. "Yes, nice… to meet you." I said as confidently as I could, but it didn't quite work as I had planned.

"You're smart bringing that umbrella with you today. I didn't even think it was going to rain today. You must have like a sixth sense or something?" His eyes got wide at the thought. "Do you?"

I could help but let out a small chuckle. "No, my… father suggested I br-ing it."

"Well does he have a sixth sense?"

"No." I said as I laughed behind my hand.

"Oh, just checking." He looked disappointed.

After that it was silent again. He said nothing, I said nothing. This wasn't going to get me anywhere with Naruto. I needed to be more like the rain. I needed to be able to fall without being afraid of the consequences. If I stayed the was I now, I wouldn't get anything worthwhile in life. I tightened the grip on my umbrella once more and took a quick intake of breath.

"Naruto, would you like to share my umbrella with me?"

* * *

_Hmm it's kind of like my other Naruhina one-shot,  
but I think this one has it's own flavor. :P  
I hope you liked it!!_

_Please review and even if you don't check out some of my other stories. XD_

_turtlechick...out_


End file.
